


Dragon Timer的诞生（肉）

by zodiacaquarius



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>晴人进入了underworld挖掘魔龙的力量，发生了一些不可为外人道的事情。<br/>单纯地炖个肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Timer的诞生（肉）

　　究竟怎么做才能让魔法师绝望呢？

　　火焰，洪水，狂风，落石，因为不是现实世界，所以不管多么疼痛也无法昏迷。一般人的希望可能早就被折磨得碎成渣了，可下面的人类却依然顽强得烦人，不管如何受攻击都没有破碎的迹象。至此它也知道，自己的魔法再怎么强力，也奈何不了自己的Gate，就像诞生之初，它的横冲直撞最终也没能让自己破开对方的Underworld降临现实。

　　或许，可以换一种办法……

　　这么想着，魔龙突兀地停止了铺天盖地的轰击。仿佛来自神话的巨兽徐徐下落，爬行类的眼睛里闪烁着意义不明的光，“你就那么想要我的力量吗？”

　　“……”

　　晴人没有回答，魔龙的魔法并不会对他造成实质性的伤害，被击中的感觉和现实却是一模一样的，不断受伤濒死的煎熬让他身心俱疲。他必须抓紧这一点点时间休整恢复，全心全意为下一波魔法做着准备。

　　攻击却迟迟没有到来。

　　有点困惑地睁开眼，晴人发现魔龙不知道何时收起翅膀落在了旁边，正在用意味深长的眼神注视着他。

　　“怎么，要认输吗？”

　　他毫不畏惧地对上了魔龙的眼睛。

　　“我的力量，”巨大的阴影笼罩了过来，魔龙低下头，说话喷出的气流打在他胸口，隐隐的灼痛，“想要也可以给你，但是，你承受得了吗？”

　　“不试试怎么知道？我是不会被你吞噬的。”

　　虽然觉得魔龙的表现有些奇怪，但急于变强的晴人并没有太过在意。他相信，只要不放弃希望，魔龙就不会破体而出。

　　“是吗？”无机质般冰冷的龙瞳里，一丝野兽盯住猎物的残酷一闪而逝，“我给过你机会了。”

　　“什……？！”

　　晴人只发出了一个音节，因为，另一张嘴封住了他的嘴，声音被迫戛然而止。

　　他看到了自己的脸。

　　Phantom的人形往往会继承Gate的长相，被困在内心世界的魔龙也不例外，它的外表如同是对照着晴人，一寸一寸拓印出来的。此时此刻，魔龙微微张开了这张面孔的嘴，暗示着什么似的舔了舔纳入口中的嘴唇。

　　呆滞了三秒钟，晴人一拳砸了上去，中断了近似于亲吻的动作。他下意识想往后撤，肩膀却早已被占据了上风的魔龙紧紧抓住，反而被强行拖进了一个怀抱里。

　　晴人死命挣扎了几下，却根本敌不过Phantom的力量，“你干什么！”

　　“凛子……是叫这个名字对吧？”

　　即使变成了人形，魔龙的吐息依然像是夹杂着火焰和硫磺，和低沉的嗓音一起拂过耳畔。晴人僵住了，“你想对凛子做什么？”

　　“谁知道呢？不过，前几天你们的谈话，让我听到了有趣的东西。”

　　化为人形的魔龙似乎依然拥有龙的力量，简简单单锁住了他的动作，用了一只手就扣住了他的双腕。近在咫尺的非人眼眸，暗红瞳仁隐隐发亮，内部仿佛有岩浆涌动，晴人不由自主打了个寒颤。

　　他的面孔对着他笑了笑，诡异地透着几分戏谑。来不及细想这是什么意思，一只手就利索地拉开了裤子的拉链，从裤腰长驱直入，隔着最后一层布料精准地握住了某个不得了的部位。

　　晴人倒抽了一口冷气。

　　平时很少碰触的地方被毫不客气地揉捏着，古怪的感觉直窜大脑，身体的反应更是无比诚实，反抗的力量几乎是瞬间就土崩瓦解。这时候，他终于明白魔龙想干什么了，也想起来不久之前，凛子曾经在店里提到过她负责了一个让她极度愤怒的案件——关于性侵害的案件。

　　“放、放开！”他只觉得心像坠了块巨石，直直地往下沉，这种奇怪的走向是他接受白色魔法师的仪式时万万没想到的。

　　“你不是想要我的力量吗？”魔龙轻而易举将他翻了个面按在看不见的地面上，布料撕裂的声音像是某种预兆，“那就做好被我吞掉的准备。”

　　Phantom不需要繁衍，本能中自然没有交配指南。没能诞生的它虽然没有占据自己Gate的记忆，却可以通过晴人的眼睛看到现实，甚至在晴人都不知道的情况下记住了很多东西，怎么征服一个人类正是其中之一。

　　Uderworld是回忆的世界，一切构建本质上都来自于现实，但魔龙是没有回忆的。这片属于它的空间，魔法四元素的光芒消失后，就只剩下了黑暗，安静的、空虚的、什么都没有的黑暗。正是这种虚无，让身后被猛地送进一根手指的感觉更加鲜明。

　　他的眼睛蓦地瞪大了。

　　从未被造访过穴口瑟缩着，在没有一点润滑的情况下紧紧咬住了入侵者，手指进去了一半就被卡住。魔龙眯了眯眼，动作略一停顿，就凭借着远超人类的力量硬是把手指整个捅了进去。

　　“啊啊啊！”纯粹的撕裂感瞬间冲掉了那一丝模糊的舒适，晴人不由自主发出了悲鸣。

　　魔龙当然没有理会，只是松开了前方，转而抓住了晴人的腰，轻而易举就镇压了那点反抗，手指更加嚣张地在魔法师的内部摸索。人类从来都有自我保护的本能，就算再不情愿，紧绷干燥的内壁还是在粗暴的刺激下柔软了下来，努力减少着疼痛和伤害。指尖的触感松软了不少，甚至隐约出现了些许滑润的感觉，它立刻趁热打铁，加入了第二根手指，然后是第三根。

　　之前承受魔法的疲惫尚未恢复，加上腰间无法挣脱的力道和钝痛，魔法师趴在地上动弹不得，无助地承受着三根手指在体内进出搅动。疼痛开始消退，比之前更加古怪的感觉一点点浮出水面，眼前似乎渐渐蒙上了一层雾气，他全力拽着理智的缰绳，把所有示弱堵在喉咙里。

　　突然，也不知道按到了哪里，一阵令人战栗的快意电流般流窜全身，他猛地哆嗦了一下，一声呻吟破口而出。注意到对方的变化，魔龙舔了舔嘴唇，抽出了手指，紧接着，一具发烫的身体覆到了背上，有什么炽热的东西抵在了身后。

　　已经被意外发展打击成浆糊的大脑蓦地清醒了过来，可是不等晴人真正回神，那份炽热就重重冲杀而入。早已溃败的内壁根本无法阻拦，只能被挤压到两边任其长驱直入，携卷着疼痛的洪流进到了最深处。

　　这一切发生得太快，快到反抗还没有开始，侵略就已经结束。

　　怎么会……

　　魔法师愣愣地盯着眼前空无一物的黑暗，脸上还残留着难以置信的茫然。他觉得自己好像在做一个无比荒诞的梦，可被入侵的感觉如此真实，高温从四面八方包围过来，从尾骨尽头扩散到全身，烤得他几乎窒息。其实要说，这种程度的疼痛远远比不上之前被魔法轮番轰炸，但是疼痛中夹杂着陌生的饱胀感，让他只能趴着，一点声音都发不出来，无力地听着魔龙的嗓音在耳边响起。

　　“快点，求我或者绝望……”

　　顶到尽头后，魔龙暂时停下了进攻，再次捉住了前方的部位研究起来，从柱体到双球，一点细节都没有放过。人类的手没有攻击的利爪，却拥有更多更鲜明的感觉。它饶有兴趣地感受着掌心传来的颤抖与脉动，感受着因为疼痛而萎靡的部位在把玩中一点点恢复，“我会停下来也说不定。”

　　被包裹的感觉有些新奇，不过它更在意的是人类在他身下颤抖着，脸压在胳膊上看不见表情。它难得有了点耐心，就那么压着对方，连手上的动作都停止了，可是等了很久，它也没有等到人类的回应。

　　“看起来还不够啊……”魔龙眯了眯眼，“我们换个样子玩吧。”

　　不祥的预感轰地炸开，还在艰难喘息的晴人来不及思考魔龙的意图，体内的炽热就开始膨胀，本以为已经到达极限的内壁又被开拓了新空间，放在现实恐怕早已被彻底撕裂，剧痛瞬间撞碎了所有坚持。

　　“不……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

　　身体抖得几乎痉挛，内部碎裂的疼痛让他无法呼吸，坚硬的棱角透过衣服戳在他背上，晴人眼前模糊成一片，眼泪终于突破了防守流了下来。化为龙形之后，魔龙比他的体型大了何止一点，轻轻松松就把他整个圈在了身下。原本全部进去的东西因为体型的变化只进去一半，它也不在意，稍微调整了一下姿势确定人类不会被自己压死，就根据学到的知识缓缓抽送起来。

　　这是一场酷刑，龙形状态下凝聚的生殖器远不是人类的体型能承受的，哪怕这里是它的巢穴，一定程度上被他掌控，也不过是让对方勉强包容了下来。每次向前，人类的身体都会跟着被顶得向前蹭，后退则根本抽不出来，被开发出了所有弹性的内壁连收缩都做不到，绷在过分巨大的东西上微微蠕动。

　　龙形的知觉并不如人形敏锐，温凉的包裹感像是隔了一层毛玻璃，并不会给它带来太多快感。不过，人形之下还能牙关紧咬的魔法师终于被它击碎了所有反抗与坚持，在他的动作下呻吟战栗，这比什么都值得。

　　魔龙发出了满意的低吼，征服猎物的成就感让交合产生的微弱快意无限放大。巅峰到来之时，它狠狠往前一顶，在对方的颤抖与呜咽中把积存的液体全部灌了进去。

　　黑暗的空间，一时间只能听到晴人低低的喘息。凝视了眼前瘦削的脊背片刻，它慢慢抽了出来，乱七八糟的液体夹杂着一丝淡红源源不断涌出。用爪子不那么锋利的地方将人类翻了过来，它注意到自己的利爪还是在脆弱的肉体上划下了几道血痕，人类却仿佛昏迷过去般没有半点反应。

　　“喂，”有点不对劲，“操真晴人？”

　　龙瞳中倒映出了魔法师空白的脸，在黑暗的映衬下显得分外苍白。他睁着眼睛，眼神却根本没有聚焦，只是茫茫然地错开了它的视线凝视着远方的黑暗，眼角还留着一点湿润的痕迹。Phantom的本能告诉它，自己的Gate已经走向了悬崖边缘，只要再推一把，也许它就能离开这个囚笼，真正诞生在现实中。

　　但魔龙发现，自己不喜欢这个表情。

　　“操真晴人，”它再次叫了这个名字，“承受不了我的力量就快点绝望吧，让我吞了你。”

　　似乎被它刺激到了，魔法师眨了眨眼，光芒开始在眼底汇聚，发出了沙哑的声音，“……不，我不会被你吞噬的。”

　　魔龙居高临下看了一会儿，不得不承认这个顽固不化的样子比刚才频临破碎的动摇顺眼得多。犹豫了一下，它变回了人类的模样，一伸手把已经无力反抗的晴人捞进怀里，强行将他的头按在了自己的肩窝上。

　　“那你在纠结什么？”话语在思考之前就脱口而出，它并不知道自己为什么要说这些，“不管这里发生过什么，没有人会知道，也没有人会怪罪于你，只要放纵就够了。”

　　Phantom的嗓音似乎带着奇异的魔力，给人以温柔的错觉，敲开了痛苦的麻木，吹进灵魂深处。一直睁开的眼睛慢慢闭上了，他靠着对方并不宽厚的胸口，仿佛被蛊惑了一样喃喃道，“居然这么说，到底谁是罪魁祸首……”

　　“别忘了只有你绝望我才能诞生，我一直在看着你，等你露出破绽，”魔龙揽住了他的腰，这次它没有用太大的力气，“来找我，就要做好比赴死更强的觉悟，你的觉悟是什么？”

　　一片安静，良久，它感觉怀中的人动了动，闷闷的声音传来。

　　“……我要变强，”晴人抬起了头，眼睛里下定决心的坚定闪闪发亮，“所以我需要你的力量。”

　　“哼，你果然有意思。”

　　揽腰的手突然发力，在他反应过来之前就把他重新压回了身下，作为Underworld里的超自然存在，魔龙并没有不应期这种东西。曾经撑开到极限的甬道还没有完全恢复，它在臀缝磨了两下，一下子就滑了进去。

　　“喂，龙！”

　　“反正这次又不能吞掉你，我拿点利息，”魔龙一脸理所当然地再次握住了要命的地方，半软不硬的手感让它咧了咧嘴，“你不是也还憋着？”

　　眼前的脸，抚弄的手，甚至是体内肆虐的东西，都是和自己一个模子里引出来的，姗姗来迟的羞耻心让他忍不住用胳膊挡住了眼睛，“我没……啊哈……”

　　一不小心漏出了一声喘息，晴人的脸腾地烧了起来。经过残酷对待而几乎只剩下疼痛的甬道在温柔了许多的顶弄下，居然慢慢泛起了一线酥麻，一直没有发泄的前方更是诚实的一点点挺立，分泌的液体让套弄越发顺畅。

　　他在干什么啊……

　　只要放纵就够了，魔龙的话突然闯进了他的脑海，与此同时，甬道里最致命的区域被重重顶了个正着，炙热的液体随之击打了上去。

　　“啊啊啊！”

　　仿佛烟花炸裂，晴人的意识坠入了一片炽白中，没有因为力量不够而无法保护别人的焦虑，也没有对未知未来的忐忑不安。那个瞬间，一切都消失了，前所未有的放松和宁静淹没了他。视野里的魔龙渐渐模糊，最终连红宝石般的眼睛都隐没在了黑暗深处。

　　因此他没有看见，魔龙看着自己的Gate从Underworld里消失时，嘴角浮现出了一抹意义不明的笑容，“别轻易认输啊，操真晴人，我可是一直在注视着你。”

　　当晴人再睁开眼时，他已经回到了现实。

　　Underworld里的荒唐没有留下任何后遗症，反而只有暖洋洋的充足的魔力在体内流动，顺着魔法阵的引导不断向中心的平台汇聚。刺眼的光芒逐步褪去，其中的物品越来越清晰——

　　“诞生了吗？”

　　“这是？”

　　“这是你魔力具象化生成的，魔法具。”


End file.
